


Never Thought ...

by Lozza



Series: Never thought .. [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Marking, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe never thought he'd ever get here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought ...

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series of pwp's of mine, some pairings of which I've not written about before.

Never thought – Grimm 

Monroe never thought he’d ever get here – his hands wrapped around his lover’s strong, slim hips, flat on his back on his bed while his beautiful, beautiful creature rode him thoroughly, taking him completely. They had a near perfect rhythm, when Monroe thrust his hips upwards Nick ground down on him and met him thrust for thrust. “Come on, Babe,” he murmured and pushed up again. “I’m gonna …. knot…” he murmured. “Okay?”

“Oh, okay…” Nick replied, and just ground his hips further down on him. 

Monroe looked his lover up and down and his eyes set on his mate mark bitten deep into the smooth, pale skin under a well-defined collarbone. He had said he had loved Angelina, but that feeling paled in comparison to the all-encompassing feelings he had for his mate. He was in agony every time they were apart, ecstasy when they were together, and he was going to knot, fill him up with his come and keep it there for as long as possible. It was better for both of them if they were on their sides or he was lying on top of his mate, they’d tried it like this before and it had become uncomfortable for them both, and painful for Nick. So he arranged him the way he wanted – letting go of those lovely hips so he could cradle the rest of that beautiful body close to him as he sat up. “Beautiful,” he murmured as Nick buried his face in his neck. “So beautiful,”

Nick groaned and ran his hands over Monroe’s broad back, and groaned again when the Blutbad pushed his ever-increasing cock further into him. 

“You’ve taken all of me, little Grimm,” the wolf encouraged as he shifted them both over so Nick ended up on his back, his knees bent cradling Monroe as he settled on him. He ran his fingers through Monroe’s hair and relaxed as much as he could to let his lover expand in him. His own hard cock had softened in their rearranging, Monroe noticed and wrapped one hand around him and started to stroke him again. He gently nibbled on Nick’s jugular, making him hiss and arch his neck, and the Blutbad could feel his reawakened arousal as he continued, rubbing the leaking head of Nick’s cock with talented fingers. “Monroe!” his lover murmured as the man in question gently dug his fingertip in the slit. 

“That’s right, Babe,” he murmured and chased across Nick’s jaw with his mouth. “Nick,” he murmured, and looked down at him with a smile. “You’re beautiful, Lover,” he said again and pushed his hips in a little further. “I love you,” he assured him as Nick moaned at the added pressure. “That’s right, Love,” he encouraged, and stroked him faster, arousing him all the more. “Come for me,” Monroe said softly, and kissed him, caressing his mouth just the way Nick liked it. 

Nick responded – he could feel his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine, what with Monroe’s expert hands touching his body, playing him like he did his cello. He was stretched around his knot uncomfortably, but his lover knew exactly how to distract him, sucking on his tongue, one of his talented hands jerking him off, alternating rubbing his pre cum around his cockhead, moving his hips the little he was able to rub Nick’s prostate with his own hard cock. And his voice, soft like honey, murmuring encouragements in his ear when they came up for air, was enough to shove Nick over the edge. “Come for me, my beautiful little Grimm,” Monroe said to him and jerked him off once… twice … and that was it. 

Nick arched his back and ejaculated, hard in his lover’s hand with a cry of: “Monroe!” ripped out of him. 

The Blutbad grinned at him. “Beautiful,” he breathed again, watching him come undone beneath him. A word he never normally used, but had used, in abundance tonight, but it was very true. His little Grimm, his lover, his partner, his mate, something he never thought he would have, never thought he deserved, shuddering in the aftermath of an orgasm Monroe himself pulled out of him. He was beautiful, and stunning, and incredible, and he was all Monroe’s, and the big bad wolf pressed a kiss to the mark he had put on his shoulder as the movements of Nick’s powerful internal muscles pulled his own orgasm out of him. He shoved his hips in to him, as hard as he could as he ejaculated streams of sticky come deep inside him. “Nick!” he grunted and buried his face in his throat as he lost control. 

He slumped, exhausted, over him but he had to stay where he was, buried deep inside his mate while he kept pumping hot cream deep inside. He came, came and came some more, and his knot stopped any from leaking out and prevented him from slipping free. Not a bad thing really, he thought to himself as he recovered his breathing, not a bad thing at all. 

When he could eventually lift his face he smiled down at his lover and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. “Are you all right, my sweet little Grimm?” he asked him quietly and kissed him again. 

Nick blinked up at him, utterly relaxed, completely boneless, and he grinned up at him. His hands that had been clutched into Monroe’s hair now slid down his scalp to rest on his Blutbad’s strong back, his fingers drawing out unseen patterns in his skin. “Love you,” he said softly. “And enough with the ‘little’.” he added, amused.   
Monroe laughed quietly and pulled the hand between them out. He had captured some of Nick’s come on his fingers and he licked them clean, tasting his ejaculate, savouring the musky taste. “You taste good too,” he retorted and kissed him again. “Rest, Nick,” he added when they broke off. “And in a little while we can do it again.” 

Nick laughed, kissed him, and kissed him again, just because he could, because he knew, as Monroe looked down at him with his eyes sparkling with amusement and love, that as much as he belonged to the Blutbad, Monroe belonged to him too. 

End


End file.
